Harry Potter and The Transgender Boy
by Orion Sirius
Summary: Cain comes back to hogwarts after suffering through horrifying events. All the teachers are doing their best to protect him, but his secret is still threatening to be revealed. When he becomes a professor, he tries his best to start a new life. However, his past is threatening to catch up with him... Will this be his end?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER:

I BY NO MEANS OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING ASSOCIATED WITH THE BOOKS/MOVIES. HOWEVER I DO OWN THE CHARACTERS CAIN AND ODIN.

Loud voices echoed throughout the great hall. It was the start of a new year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Students were talking in excited chatters, telling one another what they had done during their holidays. The wise, aged face of Albus Dumbledore beamed down at them all in a proud way. These students, he thought, will build the future, of both Hogwarts and the world.

After the sorting had taken place that evening, during which the new students had been told which house they belonged to by the sorting hat, everyone had taken their seats happily. They were all too aware that a magnificent feast of mouthwatering dishes and delicacies awaited them after the headmaster's speech. Dumbledore had given the usual welcoming speech he gave every other year, changing a word or two for the sake of decorum. However, even the youngest and most foolish human being present that evening could sense a hint of worry, maybe even fear, dwindling on the headmaster's face.

Maybe it was the way his snow white eyebrows were knit deeply. Or maybe it was how he kept glancing at the star filled ceiling as he gave his speech. His fingers refused to settle down, all the while twitching and twining and just going plain nuts. Professor McGonagall spoke a few hushed words with him, to which he simply shook his head, quite desperately.

Dumbledore stood suddenly, pulling back his silvery robes. "Odin!" he called out. A young man stood immediately, and hurried to the center of the great hall. He dropped to one knee, head bowed. "Sir?" He replied. "Where is he...?" Dumbledore asked softly. The man, who seemed to be a year six student by the looks of his uniform, frowned. "He hasn't contacted me in a while. Two weeks, maybe."

Upon hearing this, Dumbledore grew furious. "Two weeks?!" he thundered. According to Odin, two weeks had passed by after his last contact. "Could it be...?"

"You mustn't be so negative, Albus. He will turn up soon," Snape told him coldly. Dumbledore averted his gaze towards Snape. "I can't believe that you, of all people, aren't worried about him," he said. "I trust what I gave life to, Albus. If I didn't, I wouldn't send him out on these wild goose chases of yours" Snape snapped.

Odin raised his eyes to meet Snape's cold stare. "I don't understand..." he whispered. Snape glared down at the young man. "Be silent, dog... Aren't you meant to be his guardian?" he asked, "Useless..."

Odin's silhouette withered down upon hearing these sharp words. Never had anyone spoken to him that way, not even his missing master. He mumbled a few meek words of apology.

"Humiliating the boy solves nothing, Severus," Dumbledore told him softly. Snape's face twisted even further into a grimace. "Albus... My patience is wearing thin... My... He, Cain... My ch-"

"ALBUS!"


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER:

I BY NO MEANS OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING ASSOCIATED WITH THE BOOKS/MOVIES. HOWEVER I DO OWN THE CHARACTERS CAIN AND ODIN.

The ceiling of the great hall went berserk in reply, as the sky darkened to pitch black, the stars blinking out one by one. Thunder rumbled and lightening cracked, and the students screamed in terror.

A heart shattering shriek reverberated throughout the corridors, and made its way to the great hall. The tall, heavy doors crashed against the wall as a single figure staggered inside. A boy? A man? He was bleeding severely from several wounds all over his body. His clothes had been viciously torn to shreds, over which he wore a long black cloak. His face... Oh his face, that poor boy... The mouth was gaping, with blood running down in thick rivulets. The eyes were covered by a glassy sheen of horror. "Albus!" He shouted once more, "He's back!"

Everyone in the great hall froze as the pandemonium died down. "He's back! Albus, it was terrible, terrible! Revolting, disgusting mutilation..." The boy shrieked.

Odin raised his head, eyes bulging. "Master!". Odin rushed towards the boy and held him up before he crashed to the ground. "Odin, oh Odin, my darling fox..." The boy murmured.

Dumbledore stood frozen with Snape next to him. The fact that this beat up boy was the one they had been discussing seconds ago had still not sunk in. Frightened voices rose all around the hall, much like a symphony of terror. Some had the sense to speak in hushed whispers, however, the others spoke loudly, dementedly.

"Silence!" Dumbledore boomed. He then turned to the boy in Odin's arms. "Cain...?"

Snape's head jerked at the sound of that name. "Cain?"

Did they really not recognize him? "He's back... Voldemort is back!" Cain shouted, sobbing into Odin's neck.

A deadly silence fell over everyone. Dumbledore's eyes took on an empty look. Snape staggered towards Cain and Odin, mouth agape. "What did you say?" he asked. After a pitiful coughing frenzy, during which an excessive amount of blood gushed out of his mouth, Cain looked up at the glaring man. "Voldemort is back, Severus. He's back, more disgusting and terrifying than ever."

They half expected another uproar to break out, but the silence continued through. No one spoke, no one blinked. Many of them had stopped breathing. Had the truth sunk in so fast? Or did they think this was all a cruel prank?

Without another word, Odin lifted his broken master into his skinny arms. "You can tell us exactly what happened soon enough. But first, you need to be treated."


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER:

I BY NO MEANS OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING ASSOCIATED WITH THE BOOKS/MOVIES. HOWEVER I DO OWN THE CHARACTERS CAIN AND ODIN.

Cain was rushed to the infirmary, with Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall close behind. It seemed unlikely that Odin would let go of his master's hand, let alone a single finger. Madam Pomfrey nearly lost her marbles when she laid eyes on Cain. The elderly woman had previously tended to the boy's wounds, but none had ever been this severe. "What on Earth did this to you?" She cried. "It's a who, Poppy, not a what," Snape told her grimly. "A who...? You don't mean, yu can't mean!"

"Aye..." Cain rasped, "Voldemort is back."

As if in sync, to add to the dramatic atmosphere, a clap of thunder sounded outside. Cain groaned in response and clutched his chest. "You can inquire all you want later, Poppy. Take care of his wounds and put him out of his misery," Snape said. Cain managed a painful grin up at the dark haired man. "I see you've washed your hair," he said. "And I see you've gotten cockier," Snape retorted. "Honestly, can't you show a little bit of sympathy? I've had the crap beaten out of me... At least shed a few tears."

Snape's lips broke into a thin smile. He stooped down and planted a kiss on the bruised boy's head. "You cannot possibly imagine how worried I was, you imbecile."

Cain simply laughed and nodded. It was clear that he knew exactly how worried Snape had been. Madam Pomfrey shooed them away from the bed. She whipped the curtains closed and turned to look at Cain, a stern look on her face. "How long will you have me hide this secret of yours?" she hissed. "As long as it takes... No one must know," replied Cain. Cautiously, he unbuttoned the remains of his dress shirt and turned himself into the older woman's care. Madam Pomfrey never used magic when she tended to Cain. She did everything by hand, discarding her wand in her cloak pocket. First, she cleaned all the wounds with water, then soaked a fresh cloth with Iodine, rubbing it over each wound. Cain ground his teeth and groaned in pain as the liquid seeped into the torn flesh, igniting a fire in its place. After the wounds had been disinfected, Madam Pomfrey wrapped them separately in gauze bandage. For the deeper and more nastier wounds, she had to sew them closed. "Are you sure you don't want me to use magic for this?" She asked. "No... Keep your wand away..."

"It will be extremely painful! At least let me use some anesthetic," she pleaded. However, her pleas fell on deaf ears. Cain sighed deeply, shaking his head. "Please get it over with."

Cain knew very well how painful and unendurable it was to have his flesh stitched back together. He refused to be drugged, though. More than a few times he had had to have multiple stitching operations at once. And it was hell. Pure hell... But he couldn't let a single drop of magic touch him. He performed it, and he performed it with impeccable elegance and finesse. To let it touch his body, however... Never!

The moment the needle went into his flesh, a white hot searing pain shot up the column of his spine and a strangled cry escaped his lips. A symphony of voices beyond the curtain cried out to him. Stay away, he told them, stay back, stay back! They couldn't see this. They all knew what was taking place, but he still couldn't let them see what lay beneath the mask.

Cain breathed, in and out, trying to keep each breath steady. Hovering above, Madam Pomfrey was sweating more buckets than he was. The needle went in, out, in, out, stitch stitch stitch. He groaned several times, then let out an animal-like growl when the needle hit an especially tender part of flesh.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER:

I BY NO MEANS OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING ASSOCIATED WITH THE BOOKS/MOVIES. HOWEVER I DO OWN THE CHARACTERS CAIN AND ODIN.

Eventually, when the agony had ended, Cain limped to the side bathroom to change his tattered clothes. Unfolding fresh lengths of clear, gauzy bandage, he wrapped them tightly around his chest and secured the excess in the back. A pair of flannel shorts sat folded on the wicker chair along with a long silky button-down shirt. After he donned them, Cain stood before the mirror, shirt unbuttoned. He passed his long, skeletal fingers through his short hair. A smile played on his lips when a knock came at the door. "Master?"

"Come in," he grinned. The timid silver haired young man shuffled into the bathroom and knelt down before Cain. "Get up, idiot," Cain commanded. Without any self restraint whatsoever, Odin rose to his feet and threw himself into his master's arms. Cain embraced him gently, kissing his eyelids, then his nose, and finally his lips. "Forgive me for keeping you waiting for so long..."

"Oh master... I was terrified that something had happened to you! Master Severus entrusted me as your guardian, and I couldn't even track down your presence when they asked me to!" Odin wailed. "Silly... You did your best. Anyways, I had concealed my presence upon being captured," Cain explained.

Odin wept pitifully into his master's neck, his fingers gripping the fabric of his shirt tightly. The taller man held him and whispered softly into his ear. "My darling Odin... My darling fox... Dry your tears now," Cain whispered. "M-Master... Won't I be punished?" Asked Odin.

A devilish grin spread across Cain's face. "Punished you say? Do you wish to be punished?"

"Master?"

The grin continued to grow until Cain's face resembled that of a demon. "If it is your wish to be punished, then I shall take great pleasure in serving it to you. Even now, as I imagine that precious face of yours, the screams that shall escape your mouth, I drool uncontrollably."

A blush of embarrassment spread over Odin's face. A dreamy look came over his eyes, as if he was imagining the things his master would do to him. "If you command it..." He whispered.

"Oh, I do," Cain murmured, "More than anything, I want that."

"But first, let me heal. Once I get settled into this school and grow accustomed to it again, then maybe I can relax."

Odin touched Cain's cheek delicately, savoring the feeling of his skin. "I shall do my best to make sure you recover swiftly," Odin said.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER:

I BY NO MEANS OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING ASSOCIATED WITH THE BOOKS/MOVIES. HOWEVER I DO OWN THE CHARACTERS CAIN AND ODIN.

"Settle down now."

Cain's faded grey eyes looked around the great hall tiredly. He had had a whole week to recover, yet during that time, he hadn't gotten a wink of sleep. He was too frightened to close his eyes and succumb to the land of nightmares that awaited him. Those cold, hollow eyes found him whichever way he looked.

"Please take your seats."

A face with no visibly distinguishable features. No nose, ears, or lips. Just those terrifying slits for eyes. Cain flinched when cold fingers touched his skin. Odin... Just Odin. Pulling him close, Cain looped his finger through the other man's. "I feel sick," he whispered. "Hold me when I walk up to the front." Odin promised that he would, even if he had to carry him the whole time. "Are ou teasing me because I'm still weak?" Cain asked, grinning. "Eh? No, master, never!"

"Please settle down!"

Cain rolled his eyes Heavenward. Dumbledore had one hell of a booming voice yet he never used it at the right time. Snape stepped up, pushing the headmaster aside. "Settle down all of you. Unless you want to spend the rest of the evening cleaning the castle without magic."

That got them. Snape was ever the merciless snake. Up above, the sky was still clouded over by a pitch black. It had remained that way since the day Cain had burst into the hall.

"We've brought you all here tonight because there is someone you must meet. He insisted that he becomes acquainted with you as soon as possible," Snape explained.

The students sat waiting with bated breaths while Cain hobbled up to the front with Odin's help. Both his legs were injured seriously and it was hell to walk.

"Good evening," he smiled. "First, I want to apologize for my sudden entrance a few days ago. It was absolutely rude of me to burst in on you like that. Allow me to start at the very beginning."

"My name is Cain, and I shall be a professor at Hogwarts starting from tomorrow. I shall be teaching you a type of magic I have created and honed. It is called Fujutsu. The class is optional to take, and your grades remain unaffected if you don't take it. I also must warn you that my class is highly advanced and deals with spells that are still under development. Only a certain number of you might be able to perform them."

"However, if you choose to take the class, it will increase your grades, as well as open the door to a whole new world for you. Fujutsu might not be for everyone, but there is no harm in trying."

"The sign-up sheet shall be posted on the doors of the great hall. I look forward to your enlistment," Cain said, ending his speech with a bow.

Uncertain clapping began, then ended with enthusiastic cheers. A series of wolf whistles sounded through the hall, and it wasn't from the boys. Throughout Cain's little speech, the girls had been eyeing him with hungry looks. "I'd love to get into his room..."

"Forget his room, I want to get into his pants."

Cain laughed quietly. If only they really knew what was in his pants. They wouldn't want to get into them any longer...

Cain slung his arm around Odin's shoulders, and he lifted him up onto them

"If you have any questions or concerns, I'll be out in the courtyard with Odin."


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER:

I BY NO MEANS OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING ASSOCIATED WITH THE BOOKS/MOVIES. HOWEVER I DO OWN THE CHARACTERS CAIN AND ODIN.

After Cain had settled himself beneath the shade of a large oak tree, Odin turned to him. "Master?"

"Aye...?"

"Master, is your hearing affected, by any chance?" Odin asked. Cain rolled his eyes. "Why do you ask?" He was playing the fool...

"Only because you seemed not to hear what those foul girls were giggling about as you introduced yourself!"

"Oh? Do enlighten me..." Cain murmured. "Honestly, Master! All they were thinking of as you spoke was how they wanted to seduce you! Does that not bother you in the slightest?"

Cain couldn't help the smile stretching out on his face. "It seems to me, my darling fox, that _you_ are the one who is bothered..." Cain whispered, tugging at the man's tie till he had fallen to his knees before him. "Tell me, Odin... Are you jealous?"

The color rose suddenly in Odin's cheeks. "Nonsense..." He argued. "Because it seems to me that you are." Cain loved to tease his guardian, quite mercilessly at times. "You don't have to hide it, nor do you have to worry. I'm yours forever..."

Odin grabbed hold of Cain's wrist. "No, Master... _I'm_ yours!" And with that, he forced his lips onto the other man's. His kiss started out rough, as if angrily proving a point. His teeth bit down on Cain's bottom lip, fingers clawing at his chest. Then it shifted... Odin's tense muscles relaxed, and his kiss changed course, as if proving his love. He wanted to take it a step further, however they were outside, in plain daylight. Going any further than this wasn't only shameful, but it could tarnish his master's reputation.

"Never have I seen you this forceful... Save it for the bed tonight, my darling," Cain grinned. He captured Odin's lips once more in a brief peck, before ruffling his hair like a child.

"Waaaahh! There he is!"

"Professor~"

"Professor Cain!"

"Marry me!"

"Professor, you're so handsome!"

"Where did you run off to?"

Odin stood up angrily, dusting himself down. Cain smiled at his profile, which was shaking with anger. Before he could say anything, he stopped him. "Help me up, Odin," he commanded.

Being the ever faithful servant, Odin effortlessly raised his master from the forest ground.

Cain bowed to the group of hysterical females. "Good day, ladies," he smiled.

Several shrieks rung around the group as the girls clutched themselves, each other, all the while eyes trained on Cain. (Most probably his pants...)

"Professor, we're glad you're recovering so well!" A girl said. "We were so frightened when you appeared like that!"

Cain apologized profusely once again about his disgraceful entrance. "Where are you from, Professor? You look foreign..." Another girl asked. "I was born and raised in South Korea, by a Korean mother and a British father," he replied. "Ooooh, isn't that where all the hot singers are?"

"I suppose so... I haven't been to Seoul in a while, so I haven't seen these singers you speak of," Cain said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Where you a singer Professor?"

"Ah, no, my voice isn't something to speak of..."

"Can you speak Korean?!"

"To some extent, aye..."

"How do you say I love you?"

Cain held back a sigh as he smiled at the students patiently. On the inside, he imagined himself running madly around with a chainsaw, dealing one fatality after the other to these dreadful students.

"Sarang-hamnida"

"Wow, your accent is so sexy!"

Oh gosh... Cain's eyes met Odin's. "Nan ne-ggyeo-ya..." (I'm yours)

"For goodness sake..." Odin sighed. Having lost all patience, as well as self restraint, he grabbed hold of Cain beneath his knees, and lifted him onto his shoulders. "Please excuse us now," Odin called, and stalked off, leaving the girls in a state of surprise and awe. "Temper temper..." Cain laughed. "They should be thankful my ears didn't pop out, or else they would have been in serious trouble," Odin muttered.

Anyone associated with Odin would know very well that if his ears happened to appear, then nine tails would surely follow, and then... Well, let's skip that for now. Just keep in mind that if that were to ever happen, the ending would _not_ be very... beautiful.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER:

I BY NO MEANS OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING ASSOCIATED WITH THE BOOKS/MOVIES. HOWEVER I DO OWN THE CHARACTERS CAIN AND ODIN.

"The list is filling up, eh, Cain?"

Cain looked at the man to his right. Severus Snape... The scary as hell potions master who seemingly had it in for every student in this school. "So it seems," Cain replied. "You don't sound very excited," Snape remarked, shooting the young man an inquiring look. "No, I am..."

"Cain..." Snape took ahold of his elbow, directing him into a quiet classroom.

He shot him a deadly look, one he normally reserved for Harry Potter. "What?" Cain asked irritably. "You're hiding something," Snape said. "Since when do you care? And since when do I ever share my feelings with you?" Cain snapped.

Snape raised an eyebrow to unseen level. "Listen, boy... I may be your equal, but I'm still your father."

Cain smiled up at him. "Been a while since you reminded us both of that fact," He said.

"Alright old man... I'll tell you what's up."

"What's up is that the female population in this school are all perverted lunatics."

Snape's other eyebrow followed it's twin up to unseen level. "What on Earth are you talking about?"

"Last night, I found a group of girls lingering outside my private chambers," Cain explained, "And when I went in to take my evening shower, I found three of them setting up camp within my bathtub!"

It took all of Snape's willpower to keep his thin lips from breaking into a smile. "It's ridiculous! This morning, a blonde haired demon asked if she could butter my toast for me," Cain said.

"Never in my life have I met so many emotionally unstable women. Are the men in this school not sufficient enough to satisfy their twisted fantasies? Or is there something strange about me?"

Cain leaned against the wall and sighed. "Maybe..." Snape began. "Maybe you should be yourself... Not _this_."

"What?"

Cain's grey eyes locked with the older man's black ones. "You must be joking... You're the one who was happy that I was finally comfortable in my skin, now you're telling me to change back?!"

"No! Cain-"

"Then?!" He raised himself from the wall, fists hanging rigidly at his sides. "This is me, father..."

"I know that, and I wouldn't want you to be any other way," Snape said, "So just forget what I said... We'll find another way to solve this issue."

()

An old classroom had been cleaned out a few days before for Cain's use. He had asked for desks, chairs, and a chalkboard. Then he'd asked for every inch of the place to be filled with cherry blossoms. It wasn't difficult to do, since Professor Sprout was able to magic up several dozen cherry blossom trees in the blink of an eye.

Now surrounded by pink petals gently floating around in an invisible breeze, the students chattered away happily as they patiently waited for Cain to arrive. Among the students was Hermione Granger, who had dragged along Ron Weasley and Harry Potter to attend Fujustu. They had grumbled that they barely had time to study for their regular subjects, let alone one they weren't required to take. "But you must! It's obvious that none of you know who Professor Cain really is!" She reminded them that morning.

"And who might I _really_ be, Miss Granger?" A deep, silvery voice asked. The students looked around for the source, but there was no one in sight.

All of a sudden, a strong gust of wing blew through the classroom. A trail of cherry blossom petals rose from the ground, circling around the students. It danced around, then stopped in front of Hermione, ruffling her hair teasingly. The trail flew across the room, up to the ceiling, and started spinning fast, like a crazed pink cyclone. Finally, the outline of a person formed, and it floated to the ground to reveal Cain, covered with the soft pink petals. He was wearing plain black trousers, and a black shirt with flowery elbow patches. His boots were tied with pink laces, giving them a unique look.

"Welcome to my garden," Cain smiled, by way of greeting. He spoke in a soft voice, ducking his head shyly so that his thick bangs fell into his eyes.

"Miss Granger... I haven't forgotten about you..." He said, "Please do tell us all who I _really_ am. Ten points if you're correct."

Hermione, whose cheeks had acquired a hot red blush, stood up from her seat. "Please Professor, I didn't mean to offend you," she said. "Nonsense, child. I'm not offended in the slightest. So please, go on."

She took a breath, swallowing with some difficulty. "Well... Your name is Cain Severus Ballad.

You're a famous perfume chemist in South Korea, and the greatest wizard in England, however you studied magic in Japan, and founded your own kind, called Fujutsu."

"You were the only person in history to take on He Who Must Not Be Named, and manage to survive. After your battle, you were hunted down by the ministry, asking to take on the position of the Ministry of Magic prime minister."

"There's a group called One Winged Seraph, which you and the Headmaster founded to help defeat You Know Who... And you're actually a-"

Cain leapt up from his desk, and flung himself lightly towards Hermione. He pressed his finger to his lips, winking at her. "Very good, Miss Granger. It seems you've certainly read a lot about me, as well as my works outside of the wizard world."

"As promised, ten points to Gryffindor for your accurate biography," he smiled.

Hermione blushed madly when Cain patted her on the head.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER:

I BY NO MEANS OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING ASSOCIATED WITH THE BOOKS/MOVIES. HOWEVER I DO OWN THE CHARACTERS CAIN AND ODIN.

"Now... Are you all ready to begin the lesson?" He asked. Immediately, several hands shot up into the air. He laughed softly at the determined faces of his students. Although they were all quite close in age, he saw them as reckless young children...

"Aye, you, with the toad," he said. The boy stood up and Cain bowed to him. "My name is Neville, sir," he said. "A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Longbottom," Cain replied. Neville froze for a moment, his eyes transfixed on the tall, delicate looking Professor before him. Cain's eyes sparkled with unmasked delight and he smiled. "Go on, we don't have all day!"

"Uh, are you g-going to teach u-us to do w-what you did...?" Neville asked.

"Sakura Transmigration..." Cain said, "An extremely dangerous spell. If you're interested, I could certainly try my best to teach it to you."

"Why is it dangerous Professor? If you created it, didn't you make sure it's safe?" Ron asked.

A thoughtful look crossed Cain's face. "Hmm... A clever question. Indeed, I did create this spell, but simply for my own personal use. Do you know what this spell really means?"

As usual, Hermione raised her hand, very very high into the air, and wiggled her fingers. "Alright, enlighten us once more Miss Granger."

"Transmigration is when a soul passes into a different body after death," she explained.

"Right you are. And when I said Sakura, it is the Japanese word for cherry blossoms. Put them together, and the spell literally means cherry blossom death passage."

"What happens during this spell, basically is, my body shatters into an infinite number of pieces and inhabits the cherry blossoms, using them as a medium for travel. It's simple to explain, but very complicated to perform. A great number of things could go wrong, such as losing a piece of the shattered fragments, not inhabiting a sufficient amount of petals, the pieces not joining together fully, and so on and so forth..."

"But there's nothing to worry about, because todays' lesson involves the simplest of spells."

The students quickly rushed to unearth their parchment and quills, but Cain stopped them.

"You will only require your wands," he said. They grinned around at one another as they produced their wands from their cloak pockets.

Cain leapt up lightly onto his desk, tapping the heels of his dress shoes against the sturdy wood. "Aye, let's begin," he grinned. Producing his wand, he drew a circle in the air. Then he brought the tip of the wand to his lips, blowing lightly. A flurry of color bloomed from the tip, morphing into a bouquet of blood red roses.

The students clapped and cheered heartily at the beautiful sight. They all certainly seemed eager to try the spell out for themselves.

Cain hopped down from his desk and began writing at the chalkboard.

"The first step is to draw a circle in the air," he said, writing, "Next, bring the wand close to your mouth, and say the word 'Saku'. As you are saying the 'ku' blow lightly at the tip."

"The choice of flowers that blooms depends on two things. How you envision it in your mind, and the secrets locked away in the depths of your heart... You may begin!"

Each student sat up straight at their desk, wand in hand. One by one, they tried to mimic the exact way Cain had performed the spell. Several times a small spark would shoot out the wands of a few students, however, none were able to produce even a single flower... Not even the great Hermione herself. Cain watched from his perch atop the chalkboard, seemingly amused. "Given up?" He teased. That got them going with more determination.

Every few minutes, he would swipe his hand through the air, sending a gentle showering of cherry blossoms down upon the students. Yet, about a half hour later, no one was able to accomplish performing the spell. And yet Cain still smiled. "Let's make things more fun... The person who is able to create a bouquet that I fall in love with will be awarded twenty house points... Fair?"

"Yes sir!"

As the time passed by, Cain called down to Odin, who had been hiding in the upstairs balcony. "Come keep me company," he said. Odin, who would never turn down a chance to spend time with his Master, happily obliged. "Which spell are they performing?" He asked. "Saku..."

"Ah I remember that spell," Odin recalled, "It gave me such a hard time."

Although a tedious spell, it certainly had challenged Odin when he was first starting out. Unlike other witches and wizards, Odin had no wizard blood flowing through him. He was a fox spirit with far greater power, yet he chose to learn the ways of the other kind. That was the reason Cain created Fujutsu in the first place. Although he was a mighty and powerful creature, Odin wished to immerse himself in magic so that he could feel closer to his master. The first time he had tried the Saku spell, a withered weed had shot out of his wand. When he finally mastered it, an abundance of lilies bloomed at once. Proudly, he had presented them to Cain as a present.

"Professor! Professor, is this spell broken?" A student called out. Cain cocked his head to the side to look at them. "Has no one been able to perform Saku?" He asked in mild surprise. All of them shook their heads in shame and disappointment.

Before Cain could get up, Odin had stepped up. "Put your heart into it... Imagine that you can reach out and touch each petal, feel the dewdrops between your fingers. Imagine you can smell each and every scent. You must feel!" He said, "Watch closely!"

As delicately as if holding a butterfly, Odin gripped the tip of his wand by the very edge and drew a circle in the air. "Repeat this movement," he commanded. They all followed suit.

"Now, whispered the word 'Saku' and blow very gently, as if you are whispering," he continued. Again, they followed suit.

Another spark illuminated the classroom. This time, several students were able to produce a single small flower that hung limply at the end of their wand.

Cain clapped for them. "Don't be discouraged... Odin went through the same ordeal when he was under my guidance. He could barely produce a petal..." Cain smiled. "We shall continue tomorrow. Please feel free to practice the spell on your own, if you wish to improve."


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER:

I BY NO MEANS OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING ASSOCIATED WITH THE BOOKS/MOVIES. HOWEVER I DO OWN THE CHARACTERS CAIN AND ODIN.

 **WARNING** : Mild sexual themes ahead (I say mild because I am a total dumbass and refuse to write anything too explicit... If you'd like me to go hardcore with love making scenes, do drop me a message ^^)

The illustrious moon hung up in the Heavens, casting it's soft pale glow on the two naked bodies in the room.

"Master!"

Cain gripped the other man's hips between his spindly fingers tightly. Ignoring his desperate pleas, Cain continued to grind his body into Odin's. "M-Master..."

"You know, Odin... I cannot understand whether you want me to stop or keep going..."

"No!" Odin gasped, clutching Cain's neck between his arms. "So which is it...?"

"M-more..."

"I can't hear you," he whispered, trailing his tongue down Odin's neck and chest, causing him to cry out. "Say it... Louder..."

"Please, m-more..."

Cain grabbed hold of his guardian's face between his sweaty palms. "Won't you say it a little louder?"

When he jerked suddenly, forcing himself deeper in, Odin screamed, "More!"

"Aye... Your wish is my command... My darling fox."

Working slowly, teasingly, Cain slid his hands down Odin's body, down to his thighs. He clutched them both firmly and lifted them up, bending them slightly. "Open just a little more, darling," he murmured. Odin obeyed, placing his legs around his master's neck. Cain trapped Odin's arms above his head. He kissed him deeply, passionately. "You have no idea how much I love this face of yours..." He murmured. Before Odin had a chance to reply, Cain had pushed himself further in, resulting in a strangled scream escaping Odin's lips. His face was flushed all the way through, and his mouth was gaping, saliva trickling from the corners. He begged Cain to keep going, harder, deeper...

"Will you let me lick you clean?" Cain breather after he'd freed Odin from his hold. "Master..." said Odin, blushing. "If you wish..."

"Don't twitch then... Lie back down so you'll be comfortable..."

After Odin had stretched out on his back once more, Cain continued. He started out teasingly at first, until Odin could no longer stand it. Taking him by surprise, he took hold of his master's face, then slipped his penis into his mouth. After he'd sucked it clean, Cain slid his arm around Odin's waist. "I haven't forgotten your punishment, my darling..."

"Master...?"

"Hm?"

But he gave him no chance to protest. From the bedside table, Cain revealed a long length of crimson ribbon, made of the finest silk. "On your tummy now..." He murmured. Odin cast a worried glance at the red in his master's hands. "I promise, I won't hurt you..." Cain whispered, stroking his cheek. "I won't tighten it either..."

Once Odin had settled down on his back, Cain looped the ribbon under his outstretched arms. Working with precision and skill, he bound his wrists first, then the elbows and upper arms. He brought the ribbon round to the front, crossing it against Odin's chest, around his waist, and finally re-looping it around his thin wrists. "Tight...?"

Odin shook his head, letting his master lay him down on his back. "Remember what I told you before..." Cain said, "If, at any moment, you feel uncomfortable or faint, use my name. None of that 'master' nonsense. If I go too far, promise me you'll scream my name..."

"Master, I-I... No... You are f-free to do as y-you wish with my b-body."

At this, Cain's face twisted into a grimace. "Valhalla..." Upon hearing his true name, Odin froze. "You still remember my real name?" He asked. Cain embraced him tightly. "I would never forget it..."

"Promise me Valhalla, that you will call my name with the utmost clarity if I dare defy my limits..."

"I-I... I promise,' Odin said.

And with that, Cain straddled his waist firmly and pushed himself back in. Odin ground his teeth against the pressure and slight pain, refusing to scream. His breath came in short, ragged gasps. The more Cain thrust himself in, the harder it became to hold back. Cain seized the lips of the man beneath him. Beads of hot sweat shone on his chest and rolled down his sharp back. He entwined his fingers through Odin's silvery white hair, tugging gently. He moved his other hand down Odin's wet chest, making his fingers crawl teasingly across the skin. Odin gasped sharply, his eyes rolling back. His back arched sharply, driving Cain wild as he gripped him tighter, pushed into him deeper. "You're so wet..." He said, laughing softly. "And warm... It's a nice feeling actually, having a little part of you running down my legs... Like a gentle protection, or something..."

"Aye... I'm going to come now, mm?" Cain told him. "Close your eyes if you wish..."

Odin didn't flinch as he lover's liquid coated him. However, when Cain pulled back slightly, then went back in, Odin couldn't control himself.

"CAIN!"

His scream echoed through the room, reverberating against the walls. Cain looked down at Odin with an unmasked mixture of surprise and amusement. "That... Was the most beautiful sound I've heard in my entire life..." He said. Swiftly, he tugged at the crimson ribbon, freeing Odin from his silky bonds.

With his arms freed, Odin wrapped them tightly around his master. "I'm so sorry Master... I dared to speak your name..."

"Shh... Enough of this..." Cain said sternly. "When will you understand that you are not my servant, Odin? You might be my guardian, but I love you as my _beloved_. My _lover_. My _boyfriend_. I love every inch of you, from the hairs on your head all the way to your toes...

Every hair on your head is numbered, and _I_ am the one who knows how many there are..."

"I've memorized every inch of your body, from the freckles on your back to the scars on your thighs, all down to the way your body curves, dips and bends..."

Odin sobbed silently into his master's neck. "Why?!" He asked.

"Why...? Was I not clear that I love you, fool...?"

"I adore you with all my being... I worship the very ground you set your feet on..."

"But Master you can't!" Odin protested. "You mustn't love me the way you do, when I am but a lowly servant who does not deserve to set their sights on your shadow-"

"Enough!" Cain shouted. "I will not hear any more of this!"

However, he didn't finish. Odin stooped down quickly, and took hold of his foot. Very gently, he touched his lips to the nails of Cain's foot.

Speechless, Cain took in a sharp breath and fixed his eyes on Odin. "If it is your wish... I will try to be a good lover... But, no matter what you say... I will never stop being loyal to you... And that was to prove it... I belong to you, Master Cain, my body and my mind."

"You belong to no one! Your body and mind are yours to freely control. I refuse to abide by that... You are not a toy! You are a human being, with feelings and emotions, and I refuse, absolutely _refuse_ to use you like a puppet."

"When I have wronged you, tell me. When you want to make love, tell me. When you want to stop, tell me. I will not control you. Ever! I don't know who your previous master was... But I want you to empty your mind of all the things they taught you... With me, you are not a slave... You have the right to do what you wish. Am I clear, Odin?"

Odin's reply came in the form of hysterical crying, and several sloppy kisses.

"You know... This is very ironic... As it's you who is supposed to be the dominant one, considering my _circumstances_..." Cain laughed.

As he began to embrace Odin's naked body once more, a shrill sound rand out. "What...?"

They both jumped up, Cain bumping his head against the bed's iron headboard. Odin leapt up, brandishing the sheets to cover his master's body. But nothing happened. "What on Earth...?"

Only after a few more glances around the room did they find the source. It was the clock sitting on the dresser, signaling that it was 4 AM.

"Damned thing..." Cain laughed. After he had flung it across the room, he caught Odin in his arms and lazily covered their bodies. "Are you feeling cold Master?"

"Hm, no... I love the warmth of your body against my own..." He murmured sleepily. "Are you still aroused...?"

Odin blushed, because he actually was. Even the slightest touch to his body by Cain sent tingling shivers up the column of his spine.

"Sleep well... Cain."

"Oh my... I think I've fallen in love with the way you keep saying my name... Goodnight my darling... I'll hold you tightly..."

"And I'll keep you warm..."


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER:

I BY NO MEANS OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING ASSOCIATED WITH THE BOOKS/MOVIES. HOWEVER I DO OWN THE CHARACTERS CAIN AND ODIN.

At short notice, the whole school had been called in for an announcement assembly. Cain, who had been soaking in the bath for well over two hours couldn't be bothered to get up. Odin continued to beg him but he refused. He was known for that... As soon as he settled himself into steaming water, Cain would not come out until nearly five hours passed by.

"Master, you'll faint from the heat!"

Ignoring him, Cain cast a lazy gaze in his guardian's direction. After a series of yawns, he spoke. "Go in my place..."

"But master, I beg of you!"

"Odin... I cannot be bothered to lift a finger, let alone my whole body... For once, listen to me and obey my command, please...?"

Odin straightened up from his perch at the edge of the swimming pool sized. His lips quivered as he met Cain's eyes. "As if you ever listen to me!" He argued.

Sighs and grumbles came from Cain's direction. "Just go..."

And with that, he held his breath and dove beneath the scalding water's surface. "Master!"

A stream of water shot out from the depths of the bath, spelling out the words "PLEASE GO IN MY PLACE."

Seeing that there was no chance for him to protest or win, Odin marched out of the room reluctantly.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Cain resurfaced, letting out a sigh of relief. He stared down at his body, studying it with a scrutinizing look. Moving from his neck, down to his collarbone, and finally to his chest, he stopped. He tried to be gentle, but he couldn't help prodding it with disgust. "When will you go away...?"

Truth be told, _they_ would never go away... At least not without severe pain, which he wasn't willing to endure just yet. Next he moved down passed his stomach to his private area. This was one thing he would never change, simply because it was his only way to become one with Odin. Recalling what he had told his lover yesterday made him laugh. It really was ironic to think that Cain would be the dominant one in this relationship. Maybe his _composition_ didn't justify that, but... Anyone who knew Cain personally, or at least to some degree would know that he would always, in any situation, be the dominant half. Part of it he owed to his natural charisma and manners. The other part he owed to being forced to grow up too fast. To being forced to live without a mother and be the man of the family when your own father has given up...

From the moment his mother had breathed her last, Cain's father had given up on life. To him, the woman called Yun Ha was life itself. She had been the center of their universe, just like a sun, whom the planets rotated around. When she disappeared it was as if life itself had become a disintegrating void that would swallow them whole. So with his father in such a sorry state, fit to be called death, Cain had to step in. He had to be the man of the household, taking care of his ten year old self, and his pitiful father.

"Could that be the reason... I ended up like this...?"

"No," he thought. "I am like this because it's the only way I can feel truly comfortable in my body. This is not a perverted outcome caused by a million different twisted and distorted reactions... I am who I am..."

That was it! "I am..."

To put it bluntly, and Cain would say this out loud to anyone, he didn't give a shit what anyone thought... He gave himself another look over, then sunk back into the water.


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER:

I BY NO MEANS OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING ASSOCIATED WITH THE BOOKS/MOVIES. HOWEVER I DO OWN THE CHARACTERS CAIN AND ODIN.

 _~One Hour Later~_

"Master?"

"Come in..."

"Um, I don't think that would be wise..."

Cain rose from the bath impatiently, wrapping a towel around himself. "What the hell are you talking about...?" He asked, walking towards Odin. He flung the door open... And froze. Standing outside was the entire student-body along with the complete staff. "Oh, fuck..."

Without another moment of hesitation, Cain swept his hair back and took a running dive back into the bath. He only poked his head out to shout about what the fuck they were all doing here...

"Odin, I sent you to substitute for me, not drag them all here with you!"

Dumbledore and Snape strolled inside casually. "Make yourself decent Cain... We've moved the party here," Snape said.

"I still haven't finished my soak, so continue nonetheless _Professor_ ," he said. "How long have you been in the water?"

"A little over five hours. If you aren't comfortable with going on like this, then save it for tomorrow..."

Snape shot him a murderous look, one that wasn't reserved for Harry Potter, but maybe Sirius Black... Or James Potter. Or all of them rolled into one.

Quite reluctantly, Cain dried himself down and donned three kimonos over his thin body. He was shivering after having been in fire hot water for so long. Odin threw a thick blanket over him. As the students settled themselves down, Odin dried his master's feet lovingly. They all stared in shock when he kissed the tip of each of Cain's toenails, then slipped fuzzy socks over them. "Are you warm enough master?"

"Hmm... Maybe if you hold me..." Cain said endearingly. Odin obeyed, embracing him. "Odin..." Cain whispered, nuzzling into his neck. "Don't make any sudden movements..."

"What?"

"Don't embarrass me..."

"Master what are you saying...?"

Cain looked up at Odin. His cheeks were a dangerous red color and drops of sweat were sliding down his forehead and neck. "My head hurts..."

"Master you're burning up!" Odin muttered. "Keep quiet about it..."

Acting quickly, Odin scooped his master into his arms. "Please excuse us for a moment. I must dress my master properly," Odin announced to the crowd.

As soon as he had rushed him into the side room, Odin locked the door behind them. Then he took to stripping Cain down. "D-don't... It's so c-cold..."

"Give me a moment... I told you didn't I? I told you not to stay in for so long. But did you listen?"

"D-don't m-make me feel w-worse," Cain told him through chattering teeth.

Odin grabbed hold of a towel and soaked it with ice cold water, then he pressed it to Cain's forehead. "N-no!" He shouted.

He gripped him tightly to his chest, gripping the towel tightly to his forehead. "You have a fever, master. Looks like you won't be able to teach for a few days," Odin said. "No, I-I must!"

"If you do not rest, then you will never get better."

Odin dug around the medicine cabinet for the pack of Panadol pills. Since Cain refused to have magic touch him, he had to resort to muggle medicine. "Here, water," he said offering the bottle. Cain spilled half the bottle down his bare body before he managed to swallow the pill.

"Hold on just a moment master... Bear with me, and please... Don't faint on me!"

"O-Odin!" Cain called. He pressed his palm to his forehead in pain. "Bring t-the bandages, and b-bind me..."

Odin tried to argue that it wasn't necessary, not if he was going to be wearing several layers. But Cain insisted that he felt strange without them.

So Odin set to work. He bound, then dressed his master in three fresh kimonos, draped his robe and a blanket over him. Then he put the socks back on his feet. "Odin, b-bring me a m-medical m-mask..."

After placing it over his mouth and nose, Cain had Odin escort him back to the main chamber, where everyone was waiting. The headmaster rose to his feet when Cain entered, but he motioned for him to stay back. "I am f-fine... Please, allow u-us to continue t-this in the great h-hall..."

()

Once Cain had settled himself down with Odin by his side, Dumbledore was able to make his announcement.

"As you all may know, after the World Cup this year, Hogwarts has been chosen to be the host of the Triwizard Tournament. It is thanks to Cain that we may have the honor and privilege of hosting it. Eternal glory is what awaits the student who wins the Triwizard Tournament, but to do this, that student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks."

"Two different schools will be competing with our own. A champion will be chosen from each school, and they will face the three tasks. These students shall be chosen by... The goblet of fire! Since Cain was meant to unveil it, he is not feeling well, so we shall do that tomorrow morning... However, I do encourage each and every one of you to compete!"

Cain coughed painfully. "Be warned... This t-tournament is basically a f-fight to the death... The competitors a-abandon all human emotion and act l-like savages... It has happened i-in the past... If y-you are ready to f-face this, I strongly urge you t-to participate. Remember this... O-once you are chosen, there i-is no going b-back... You are bound to a c-contract to see the t-tournament through to t-the end..."


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER:

I BY NO MEANS OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING ASSOCIATED WITH THE BOOKS/MOVIES. HOWEVER I DO OWN THE CHARACTERS CAIN AND ODIN.

"Achoo!"

Under normal circumstances, the average person sneezes continuously about 3-4 times.

"Achoo! Aaaachooooo!"

But not Cain...

"Oh... A-aaaaa... Achooooo!"

He had to sneeze more than ten times to signal that it was over.

Odin sat at the edge of the bed, next to an annoyed Cain. Every so often, he would bend down to wipe his master's runny nose which had adopted a scarlet red color. Because he didn't have the heart to, Odin had refrained from saying "I told you so" to his master. Indeed he had told him so. He had _begged_ him to get out of the water. But did he listen? Oh, no no, why should he...?

Ever since he was a child, Cain had been a stubborn and headstrong boy. Occasional fights broke out between him and his father because Cain had either refused to do as he was told, or gotten into a fight with someone in school.

"Why must you be so reckless?" Odin asked. The very same question he heard his father ask him countless times. It was probably because he had a short temper, which he had been working on for a few years now. Tilting his head up, he sighed at the ceiling. Visions of himself standing in the school courtyard resurfaced in his mind.

 ** _"I told you to cut it out!"_**

 ** _"Yeah? Why don't you come over here and make us, eh Ballad?"_**

 ** _"Fucking idiots..."_**

 ** _And he charged at them. With no self restraint whatsoever, Cain let himself lose control of his sanity as he took hold of his provoker's neck and ground him into the floor. "When..."_**

 ** _The boy gagged, his eyes bulging, but Cain continued to drive him into the ground._**

 ** _"Will you learn to..."_**

 ** _The others came charging their way, one of them brandishing a baseball bat. Cain took a hit in the ribs. He could have sworn he felt his bones crack. Another hit to the back of the head drove him a few feet across the courtyard. "Leave me the hell alone!"_**

 ** _Seemingly uninjured, he got to his feet, and came at them with all his might. He grabbed hold of the shorter one's tie, and flung him to one side, into the solid concrete wall, while reaching for the one with the baseball bat._**

 ** _"If only you didn't give me grief, people wouldn't have to sweep up your remains from the floor every day..."_**

 ** _And with that, he brought his knee up sharply into the other's face, once, twice, thrice, four five six seven eight nine ten..._**

 ** _"BALLAD!"_**

 ** _Letting him go, Cain looked over his shoulder angrily. "What the hell? Do you wanna mess with me and end up like them too?!"_**

 ** _"Calm down, Ballad-"_**

 ** _"You can feed calm to the dogs! What I've done now is nothing compared to what they do to me everyday! They harass me, endlessly provoking me until I feel like I wanna blow the whole earth up! Wouldn't you be ticked off?!"_**

 ** _The principal and teachers retaliated. "Listen girl-"_**

 ** _"I AM NOT A FUCKING GIRL!"_**

 ** _They flinched._**

 ** _"How many times must I tell you, over and over and over again... My hair's turned white... I am not a girl... Do you understand...?"_**

 ** _Cain took a step towards them, then another, and another, then he sprinted towards them, stopping only before the very last minute. "I don't care what you see.. I don't care what you say or think... I don't care if I have breasts or a vagina. All those can be changed. I am a boy! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"_**

 ** _"Miss Ballad-"_**

 ** _"FOR GOD'S SAKE! Enough of you lot... You can have fun sucking each other's dicks... I'm outta here..."_**

"Master? Master? Master Cain!"

"I'm still here, hush..."

"What did you see?"

"Huh?"

Cain averted his gaze to Odin. "What are you talking about?"

"Your eyes went blank... You must have seen something."

Cain shivered and pulled the blankets up higher. He let Odin wipe his nose and feed him a slice of orange before he spoke. "No, it was nothing... Pay it no mind..."

Odin didn't look convinced, but he chose not to question his master any further. He wiped his hands with a cloth, then began to unlace his oxfords. Nudging Cain aside, he slipped in beside him. "Don't! You'll get sick as well..."

Odin only smiled and embraced his master tightly. "I am a fox spirit. We're immune to sickness."

In that case then... Cain slid his hands up Odin's arms, loosening his tie, ripping his shirt off. Pushing the folds of his kimono aside, he sat atop Odin. "Weren't you sick a few moments ago?" He teased. Cain grinned, "Ah, but not to sick to here that glorious voice of yours... Now, let's dive right in..."

He pressed his lips to Odin's cold chest, kissing it softly and teasing the skin with his tongue. "Let's see how many love bites I can fit onto your skin..."

"Wait, master, not-" But the sentence ended with a lustful moan instead. "Yes, that voice..."

Cain continued to lick and suck at the tender, snow white flesh. He sunk his teeth in gently, savoring the taste. Odin's moan become all the more inaudible as Cain advanced further down. "M-master..."

"You like it here, don't you..."

His stomach and hips. It drove him wild when Cain left love bites on those areas. "Mm..."

But Cain didn't leave any marks there, which confused Odin.

"I feel a bit tired... So let's get to the main event..."

So... Cain quickly tugged Odin's pants down, and parted his kimono to allow access. "Come... Let us make love..."


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER:

I BY NO MEANS OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING ASSOCIATED WITH THE BOOKS/MOVIES. HOWEVER I DO OWN THE CHARACTERS CAIN AND ODIN.

It was around three in the morning when Odin came rushing into his master's room. "Master Cain!"  
"WHAT WHAT WHAT?!"  
If Cain hated one thing, it was being disturbed from his sleep at such bizarre hours.

"What the hell has possessed you at this hour?" He snapped. "She's here!"

She? Who was _She_? Cain knew roughly a hundred different people, and this person could have been any of them.

"Could you be a little more specific, please, Odin?" He asked, yawning loudly.

Odin paused, quite breathless. It seemed that he'd run all the way here like a madman to deliver this piece of news to his master. "Miss Hyul!" Odin exclaimed. The expression on his face was one that practically spat "Are you being preposterous?!"

"And _who_ is that, may I ask?" Cain seemed to be losing his patience by the second. In reality, he wasn't completely awake just yet. Grogginess and sleep hung over him like a veil, casting a dark veil over him.

"She's asking for you, master, so please get dressed," Odin pleaded. "First, my dear Odin…"Cain began, "I am an invalid, incapable of doing anything but lying in bed at the moment. Second, did I not warn you of the consequences that would follow if you were to ever wake me up at insane hours for absurd reasons?"  
"And finally, _who the hell is this Hyul?_ "  
Odin let a sigh escape his lips. Never had Cain's memory ever failed him, yet right now, because they were in a critical situation, it refused to function properly.

Right before Cain could lose his temper, a wave of pain hit him. "Crap…"

 ** _"_** ** _Leave off!"  
"C'mon now, Ballad, let's have a little peak."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Stop pestering me, eh? Do you want your teeth knocked out?"_**

 ** _Cain shoved them aside with his sharp elbows, a scowl on his face. This had been happening for the past three weeks now, and even after a beating worthy of the worst criminal, they still hadn't learnt their lesson._**

 ** _When one of them grabbed Cain's arm, he froze. Not out of fear of them, but out of fear of himself. He knew this was going to get ugly, fast.  
"Listen mate… I don't wanna have to make you cough up blood every day, do I? So mind your own damn business, and leave me the hell alone."_**

 ** _Maybe Cain had told them a joke without knowing it, since they all started laughing like maniacs.  
"I suppose you think this is funny?!" He growled.  
"We're not leaving you until we find out your little secret… Why you're so jumpy whenever anyone comes too close to you…"  
Cain tried his best to keep calm, not stop breathing, not let his fear take over. But nothing could have slowed down his heart, nothing could have calmed him down. Before he knew what was happening, they had pinned him down on the cold ground. They weren't only boys… Even the girls from Cain's classes were there, helping out. _**

**_They started with one button of his shirt. Holding his breath, he let them continue. Before long, they had ripped it open, scattering the small plastic buttons across the floor.  
"Well…?"_**

 ** _The only thing that had been under the material was several lengths of layered bandages wrapped around his chest._**

 ** _"_** ** _Amusing isn't it…? What? Nothing to say? Wasn't that what you were expecting? Hm?"_**

 ** _Their faces had taken on several emotions, ones of disappointment, shock, and horror. They knew very well what was going to come next._**

 ** _"_** ** _You fucking idiots…"  
Cain bent his knees inward from between the sea of bodies. Then, almost happily, he ground one boot into the top attacker's face, the other one into a nearby girl's stomach. Laughing, he scrambled to his feet, shoving down students, and pounding his boots into their backs._**

 ** _"_** ** _Fucking assholes, the lot of you…"  
Blindly, soundlessly, madly, Cain struck out in a frenzy, grabbing, shoving, pushing, punching, hitting… There was blood, plenty of it… The smell hit his nose like a dagger. _**

**_"_** ** _If you don't burn in hell for all your sins, I'll make sure to deliver you there myself!"_**

 ** _…_** ** _  
"Bitches and bastards and mother fucking scum!"_**

 ** _…_** ** _  
"WHY WON'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME BE?! YEAH? WHAT THE HELL HAVE I DONE TO YOU? DO I CONSTANTLY HARASS AND HUMILIATE YOU!?"  
…_**

 ** _"_** ** _FUCK YOU ALL!"_**

"Master Cain!"


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER:

I BY NO MEANS OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING ASSOCIATED WITH THE BOOKS/MOVIES. HOWEVER I DO OWN THE CHARACTERS CAIN AND ODIN.

Odin took hold of his master's shoulders, shaking him gently. A trance had seemingly come over Cain, and had left him in a daze. Unconsciously, tears had began to roll down his pale, marble-like cheeks. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry…"  
"Master, please, look at me! Master Cain!" Odin called out worriedly. Cain slid his eyes over to meet Odin's. The tears refused to stop falling from his eyes, instead continuing like an infinite waterfall. "I'm so sorry…"  
"What are you saying…?" Odin asked. He cupped Cain's face between his hands, forcing their eyes to meet. "Please Master…"  
Cain sniffed pitifully and let out a strangled sob. "What have I done…? I ruined everything… I killed her… It was me, all because of _me_ …" He tried to break free of Odin's grasp, but the other man pressed him tightly to his chest, rubbing his back like he used to do whenever he felt uncomfortable or worried. "Wake up, please wake up…"  
Cain's grey eyes had faded entirely into a ghostly white. He was doing that thing again when he lost control of his emotions and a flow of memories attacked him all at once. Lines of crimson began to bleed from his eyes in thick rivulets. When shadows began to dance menacingly around the walls, Odin began to panic. The shadows joined hands, dancing in circles around the two, as Cain's skin lost it's vanilla ice cream color to a sickly green. He opened his mouth and a line of blood slid down his chin, followed by a black mist. Odin tried to hold him down, but Cain broke out of his grasp, and threw himself against the wall. His delicate frame shook violently as he slid down to the ground. Raising his head to look at the ceiling, he let out a slow, shaky groan. The shadows swooped down on him, spinning dementedly over his head. Desperately, Odin tried to get rid of them, but they hissed at him, then continued to circle around Cain. Now, his eyes were flooded pitch black, looking dead and hollow. The blood had stained his body and clothes scarlet, and a pool had formed beneath him. The room darkened until nothing but faint outlines could be seen in the darkness.

"Master Cain!"  
A sound resembling church bells suddenly through the dark room, reverberating against the walls. Bright, blinding light poured into the room, and nine splendid, snow white tails burst out, breaking through the darkness. Odin stood in the middle of the chaos, clothed in a sky blue kimono, made of the finest silk. His blue eyes sparkled with electricity and anger. Two beautiful ears had sprouted at the top of his silvery white head, and his nine gorgeous tails were fanned out behind his profile. An aura of devastating power emanated from his very person. The shadows surrounding Cain's now bruised body trembled at the sight of the magnificent fox spirit before them.

"Be gone!" He commanded. Like steam, they evaporated into nothingness and vanished. Odin approached Cain, and knelt down before him. The other man was lying crumpled on the floor, covered in blood, a rainbow of yellow, red, blue, purple, and black blossoming across his skin. "Master…" He whispered. As gently as if holding a butterfly wing, Odin took his master into his arms. Cain looked up at him, more crimson tears flowing from his eyes. He seemed incapable of speech, but his hand stroked Odin's face tenderly. The black still hadn't faded out of Cain's eyes. Nonetheless, it was evident that he had regained his sanity. A smile played around his bloodstained lips, making him look like a psychotic clown. He opened his mouth several times, however sounds refused to escape and form coherent sentences. Odin pressed a finger to his lips, smiling down at him. His eyes seemed to tell him "There's no need to explain."  
Once, quite a long time ago, the same ordeal had taken place. Cain, who was still a hot-headed and hot-tempered teenager, had completely lost control of himself and his emotions. At that time, there had been no one around to rescue him. The blood that poured out of him had stained the floors of his house a brilliant crimson. The shadows had taken over the walls, dancing a demented ritual around Cain. His broken body couldn't be distinguished by the bruises that overwhelmed it. Even drawing a single breath shook all the bones in his body.

Earlier that day, Cain had been in an intense fight in school. This time, the students had taken it too far. Before the last bell of the day had gone, Cain had gotten a note saying to come up to the roof. Being careless, he's marched up the stairs angrily and thrown the doors open. He hated having his time wasted.  
Awaiting him were roughly around thirty to forty students, lined up in a single file. Before he even had a chance to blink, ten of them jumped at him, pinning him to the wall. They barely gave him a chance to fight back before they had began to tear at his clothes. This time, they went past the layer of bandages, tearing at them roughly. Cain was helpless at this point, even though he tried to scream and kick out at them. They had ruined him, exposed his messed up insides. Now everyone knew… Everyone knew he was actually a girl… What with his breasts exposed for all to see, as well as the flashing lights of cameras all around…

"Hey! Leave him alone!"  
A girl… A little blonde thing, trying to defend him.  
"Don't hurt him! He's done nothing wrong!"

The remaining students pounced on her, wanting to get rid of her…

And then it happened. It started on the roof, and he had carried it back home with him. The sky had darkened all of a sudden to an inky, pitch black. Then the shadows had arrived, and Cain began to bleed. The moment the shadows appeared, the students began to fall to the ground, one by one. They were all…

Dead…

After that, Cain had run home, dragging blood, darkness, and shadows behind him. He heard nothing, saw nothing, said nothing, felt nothing… An unbearable numbness had taken over his body, and a chilling cold had crept into his bones, freezing his heart. Days passed by with him in this state, the blood never ceasing to stop from his depthless eyes. His skin had lost it's color, his fingernails succumbing to the cold, turning a deep purple. The bruises on his body went through a kaleidoscope of colors, each moment a new one blossoming on a bare patch of skin. Cain's breathing was shallow and weak. He had to gasp in the dank air, and even then his breath rasped in his throat.

This went on for a considerable number of days… Until, finally, Cain had the sense to call out into the darkness. He screamed out the first name that had come to his mind.  
"VALHALLA"

And, as now, a blinding, pure white light flooded the room, making him shut his eyes tightly. An outline formed before him, and to Cain, that was the very image of a guardian angel. Nine magnificent, snow white tails shot out through the darkness, and gleaming ice blue eyes met Cain's black pits. As he had done now, the spirit had picked Cain up ever so gently and embraced him. "Master…"  
That was the one word that sealed their fates together for all eternity.

"Master Cain… I will protect this dying body of yours, even after it decays into nothingness…"


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER:

I BY NO MEANS OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING ASSOCIATED WITH THE BOOKS/MOVIES. HOWEVER I DO OWN THE CHARACTERS CAIN AND ODIN.

The steam rose from the watery depths up to the mosaic ceiling. The gentle rippling of water came from the direction of the bath. Once more, Cain was floating inside, eyes closed. However, this time, Odin was aware that he was inside.

In fact, Odin himself had joined him. He sat behind his master, grinding his fingers into the flesh of his back. Cain moaned happily, leaning back against him.

"How are you feeling now master?" Odin asked. "Better… I can't find the words to thank you…"  
"What for?"

"Saving me… Once more. I apologize for being such a nuisance to you… I just can't seem to rid myself of these past memories. They remain with me, choking me with their weight…"

"Master Cain… I vowed to you, all those years ago, that I would protect you with my life. And here I am today, making good on my word. Protecting you is the only thing that gives me the desire to live."

Cain gently lifted Odin's hands from his back, and turned around to face him, wrapping his arms around his neck. "Hold me for some time…"

Odin obeyed, tightening his grip around his fragile master's body. He looked at Cain's porcelain skin with admiration. Unlike anyone else on this planet, Cain's skin had a soft, translucent purplish hue to it. The blood veins were clearly visible on his hands and arms, giving off a darker purple color.

"Master, your heartbeat is very irregular!"

"It happens… Pay it no mind…"

"But master, it is a cause for worry!"  
"Don't worry so much… Notice my skin seems more translucent than usual, transparent even? It's that time of the month…"  
"I'm sorry, but I don't understand master…"

Cain straightened up to look at his guardian. "Have you ever wondered why I don't bleed every month?"  
Odin's cheeks suddenly flared with color. "That is none of my business…"  
"Ah, embarrassed are we…?" Cain grinned, tapping the tip of Odin's nose. "You shouldn't be… You know more about me than I do myself, yet you failed to notice something so apparent?"  
"Never mind… I'll explain it to you, so listen carefully."  
"Although I abandoned my true gender long ago, physically, I still identify as a female. And as all females around the world do, I used to get my period when I hit puberty."  
"However, now, I no longer do. Ever since I began to call on demons when I lost control of my feelings, I failed to bleed once every month. To explain it further, when I called upon said demons, they would devour my blood, instead of my soul while I was in my paralyzed state. This occurrence destroyed the blood cells in my body. Because of that, the amount of blood in my body greatly decreased."  
"So now, instead of getting my period, my skin fades slightly, and my heartbeat goes berserk. The severe loss of blood is also the reason why you can see my veins so clearly…"  
"But master, isn't that dangerous?"  
Cain grew silent for a few minutes, confirming Odin's fear. "Master Cain!"

"I never said it was!" He protested.  
At this, Odin began to cry. "Master Cain, please don't leave me alone!"  
Cain wished he could gut himself, there and then. But he held his composure for Odin's sake, and tried to comfort him. His heart had began to ache unbearably now. Why, oh why, had he brought this topic up now? Odin's pitiful form shook and trembled. "I can't lose you… Please master, please don't die… You can't leave me! I'll die!"  
Unable to control himself any longer, Cain followed suit, and burst into a fit of tears. "O-Odin!"  
Although he was doing his best to reassure Odin, as well as himself, of the situation, Cain knew that his death was inevitable.

"Odin, I promise…"  
NO CAIN!  
"I promise you…"  
STOP!  
"I won't leave you…"  
Odin froze. "Don't make promises you know you cannot keep, master."  
"Don't lie to me… I beg you…"  
They both fell silent for what seemed like the longest time ever. Then Cain finally spoke through his tears.

"I only have a few months to live…"  
And that evening, a heart breaking howl echoed throughout the corridors of Hogwarts.


	16. Chapter 16

DISCLAIMER:

I BY NO MEANS OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING ASSOCIATED WITH THE BOOKS/MOVIES. HOWEVER I DO OWN THE CHARACTERS CAIN AND ODIN.

Cain was lost in thought. How should he spend the last months of his life?

Should he remain with Odin, and no one else? Should he lock himself away from the world, and not hurt his loved ones? Or should he just take his life himself, this very moment, and save everyone a lot of trouble?

"Well then! You're still as rude and arrogant as you were seven years ago, hm?"  
A voice that Cain could have never recognized rang out through the great hall.

Short, blonde, and angry, she stood at the entrance of the great hall, hands on hips. Even if he cracked open his mind and sifted through the oldest memories he possessed, Cain would never have recognized her. "And who might you be?" He asked, rising elegantly from his seat. With precise, deliberate steps, much like a ballerina, he descended the short flight of stairs, flying towards the girl in a flurry of cherry blossoms. She squealed, striking out blindly. Maybe she hoped to knock Cain out, but everyone knew she had no chance.

"Identify yourself, lest I eliminate you without mercy," Cain hissed. The girl blinked several times, apparently taken aback by his harsh way of speaking. However, her frown morphed into a delighted grin. "I've missed you beast!" And with that, she locked him into a hug. Her grip was as powerful as steel, and equally bone breaking. "Unhand me you foolish creature!"  
"You honestly don't remember me? How could you Cainy?!"  
Cainy…? Dear oh dear…

"Is it not a common courtesy to _introduce oneself_ before causing such outlandish nonsense?" Cain asked, noticeably irritated. "Your name… Or else, I really will eliminate you."  
"Alright alright, keep your hair on! I'm Hyul. Remember me now?!"  
Hyul again…

"And who might you be exactly? What relation do you have with me?"  
"Really now, Cainy! You and I were best friends in school in Korea!"

Korea? Cain's expression conveyed his feelings perfectly. He took a step back. Then another. Then he finally turned his back on Hyul, and walked away.

"Hey!" She cried.  
Cain froze, looking over his shoulder. "You shouldn't have come… You shouldn't have even bothered…"

And with that, Cain pushed past everyone in his way, including Hyul, and escaped from the great hall. Running quickly, pushing anyone who seemed to be in his way, Cain flung himself from the staircase to the bottom floor. Screams echoed behind him as he plummeted like a stone to the ground. Seemingly unharmed, he continued running until he burst through the doors, out into the courtyard.  
There, he froze.

He felt paralyzed when he looked into the face of that man…

"Malfoy…"

The cold, expressionless face of Lucius Malfoy stared back into Cain's.  
"You!"  
The hairs on the back of Cain's neck stood up, a chill shooting up his spine. Without looking back, he turned and fled into the castle.

"Stop!"

Cain refused to even take a breath. He scrambled round a corridor, hoping to make it to the great hall before Lucius caught up with him. If he did, it would be all over… Once again, Cain would be humiliated, and he would have to flee to save his life.  
No sooner had he thought that, did a hand curl around his arm.

"No…"

"You damned demon!"  
"Let go!"  
"I will never… Not until I have paid you back for what you did to me!"

"Unhand me! Enough… ODIN!"

 ** _"_** ** _You're nothing but a bothersome creature… Leave my presence!"  
Lucius glared at Cain. "Remember little prince… I hold your secret. One wrong move, and I shall ruin you…"  
…_**

 ** _"_** ** _YOU ARE A DESPICABLE HUMAN BEING!"  
"Cain!"  
"THIS COURTYARD SHALL BE YOUR GRAVE!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Young master!"  
"Your highness, we beseech you!"  
Cain's temper had reached it's limit. Lucius would not leave him alone. Every day, every moment, he never failed to bother or harass Cain. And now, it had reached a dangerous level. He had told someone about Cain's secret. And now, it was spread out around the whole school._**

 ** _"_** ** _I promise you Lucius… You will meet your end this very day!"_**

 ** _Cain had consciously called upon the shadow demons that fed on his being. But this time, he ordered them to prey on Lucius._**

 ** _Although he managed to escape, Lucius had not gone by unscathed. The shadow demons had destroyed his body, so that he was unable to reproduce. They had also gouged out his right eye for them to keep. All this had been done under Cain's order, making it enough reason for Lucius to want to seek out revenge._**

 ** _Ever since that horrible day, Lucius' only wish was to meet Cain once more… And make him taste true humiliation._**

"Keep your hands off me!"

Ignoring his shouting, Lucius latched onto Cain's shoulders, hooking his arms beneath them. He dragged him across the ground while he continued to issue threats. "This won't end well Lucius! You must let me go!"  
He ignored him further. Then, without warning, Lucius kicked the doors of the great hall open, and flung Cain inside. He hit the ground with a sickening crack, sliding across it until he hit the stairs. Groaning, he looked up into Lucius' reaming, cold eye. "Please don't do this…"  
"Pleading for your life Cain? Is this what you've been reduced to?!" Lucius thundered.

Little did he know was that Cain wasn't pleading for his own life, but for the lives of those around him. There was a hundred percent chance that he would lose himself completely this time, and eliminate everything in his path.

Lucius raised his wand, ready to cast a spell. "Expelliarmus!" Cain shouted

His wand flew from his hand into Cain's, and he threw both of them aside.

"If we're going to do this, then let's make it fair…"  
Several of the students had fled the great hall to alert the headmaster. He sailed into the hall followed by an entourage of teachers, Hyul, and Odin, who tried to call out to his master.

Lucius looked around at them all, a smirk on his face.

"Let me show you all the truth behind this false mask your precious professor wears…"  
Ruthlessly, Lucius grabbed hold of Cain by the front of his hair, and dragged him to his feet.

"I'm begging you…"  
"MASTER!"  
"This is the moment I have been waiting for…"  
"Lucius please…"

The sound of church bells rang out all of a sudden, but Odin was too late. Lucius produced a dagger from the depths of his cloak, and proceeded towards Cain. He averted his faded grey eyes around to look at everyone. "I am sorry… For deceiving you all…"  
The dagger's sharp point ripped through Cain's shirt, the layer of bandages beneath, and finally his tender flesh. The fabric fluttered to the ground, and the bandages hung limply around his chest, barely covering the gentle, beautiful swelling of two breasts. Leaning back, he crashed to his knees, head bowed. A deadly silence seeped into the room as every single person present stared in awe and shock at their professor… Who was actually a girl.

Soft laughter could be heard coming from the front. They first thought it was Lucius. However, it wasn't…

"Odin… Evacuate everyone from this building… Leave no one… Take them far away from here…"  
"Master?"  
"Now!"

Odin's face became set, and his fox ears perked up. "I shall obey you without failure…"

The relocation began slowly, but once the ceiling of the great hall blackened completely, the students began to hurry.

"Well? How do you feel now Lucius? Happy? Satisfied?"  
Before he had a chance to answer, assuming he was going to, a terrifying sound rumbled through the earth.

"Mephistopheles… I call upon you… Do not fail me! Take this decayed body of mine as an offering…"

The rumbling increased in frequency until it became unbearable. Screeching and screaming followed, creating a deafening distortion of sound. The walls became crowded over with dancing shadows. One of them descended from the wall, taller and more majestic than the others. Two splendid horns sat atop it's head, curled inwards menacingly. As soon as it placed it's dead hand on Cain, the blood began to slide from his eyes down his cheeks. A soft black material fell down on Cain's body, clothing it in a splendid robe of ebony silk. Once the shadow demon had clothed him, it turned towards Lucius, who had collapsed to the ground. "Won't you die this time…?"

The screeching commenced while the shadow advanced towards Lucius, a pair of skeletal wings protruding from it's back. "T-the angel o-of d-death!"  
"No, my dear Lucius… This is Mephistopheles… King of demons… And your end."

Mephistopheles let out a low moan, before he swooped down on Lucius…

"Finish him," Cain whispered.


	17. Epilogue

DISCLAIMER:

I BY NO MEANS OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING ASSOCIATED WITH THE BOOKS/MOVIES. HOWEVER I DO OWN THE CHARACTERS CAIN AND ODIN.

 **EPILOGUE**

"MASTER!"  
Odin let out a blood curdling shriek at the sight of Cain. He was lying, crumpled and bent like a fragile doll on the ground, pale as death.

"MASTER CAIN!" He screamed, running to him. "MASTER!"  
Cain's eyes opened to focus on his guardian. He wanted, desperately, to tell him how much he was sorry. How much he loved him, adored him, wished he could have been a better partner, wished he didn't have to leave.

"MASTER NO! YOU CANNOT LEAVE ME!"  
Cain tried to smile for him, but his cracked lips twisted into a grimace.

"MASTER I AM BEGGING YOU, GET UP! PLEASE GET UP! PLEASE, MASTER, YOU MUST! MASTER CAIN!"

He felt as if he had been run over by a roadroller, as if his bones had been crushed to dust. His eyelids flickered, wanting to close. It was painful to keep them open, to look at the light, to look at anything at all.

"MASTER PLEASE! YOU MUSN'T DIE! I FORBID YOU TO LEAVE ME! MASTER!"

Odin… Please don't cry. It hurts me to see you like this… My darling fox, my angel guardian, my everything… Dry your tears and turn away from this disgraceful human being… Go now, and leave me… Do not tie yourself down with mere memories of me. You must move on with your life and live it well. If you don't want to live for yourself, than at least live for me. Maybe I'm being selfish… But I can't allow myself to rest knowing you will take your life for my sake. Instead keep it for my sake. Live, and retell my story wherever you go… Give those who are like me hope that things won't always remain unfair. Let my death mean something. Because I was different, I was bullied. Because I chose to stray from the path set out for me, I was looked down on. I killed myself… There is no one to blame but myself. No one is responsible. Not Lucius, not even those who made my high school life hell. Promise me you'll live with a smile on your face. I'm sure it'll be so difficult the first few months, even years. I'm sure it will be agony to forget me, then suddenly remember that there used to be someone with you, but now they're gone. If you don't want to forget me, I won't force you. But don't let the spirit of my existence haunt you and keep you from living your life…

For now, I bid you farewell… I am more than certain we will be reunited one day…

"CAIN! CAIN WAKE UP! CAIN…"

I can't…

"CAAAAAAAAAIN!"

I'm sorry…

"PLEASE!"  
Goodbye…

~Fin~

 **Note from the author:**

Hello! Thank you for sticking with this story until the end. I greatly appreciate it! Maybe some of you are wondering why I chose to end it like this? Even I myself am disappointed as well as upset that it had to end like this. I never wanted to kill off Cain, but I felt like I could end it no other way... I love Cain with all my being, because he's created from my own self! He's a little piece of me that I chose to portray as so. In reality, I would not like such an end for myself, but...

I truly apologize from the bottom of my heart for ending it this way... If you have any suggestions as to what I should write next, please tell me. If you even want some extra side chapters about Cain and Odin (Outside the world of Harry Potter and Hogwarts) please don't hesitate to tell me. These characters are my babies, and as much as I don't like to, I wouldn't mind putting them in ahem _difficult_ situations... ^^

Once again, thank you so much for reading! I'm available for requests all the time now, since these series is finished!

Have a wonderful day/night ahead!

Orion Cain M.


End file.
